The present invention relates to a flange clip and an installation tool therefor, and more particularly to a vertical flange clip and an installation tool for elevating the clip into place over vertical flange structure and anchoring it to that structure.
Prefabricated bar joists are commonly used in the construction of low cost buildings and the like. In many instances, it is desirable to suspend a ceiling from these bar joists. Ducts, pipes and other conduits may also be so suspended. In the case of a ceiling, installation requires the mounting of wires to the bar joists, and these wires are then used to support ceiling stringers at the desired ceiling elevation. As is well known, bar joists include vertical flange structure, and clips are utilized to anchor the stringer wires to the flange structure. One available clip is installed with a hammer rap, but such installation requires the worker to utilize a scaffold or ladder to reach the vertical flange structure of the bar joists. The use of scaffolding, ladders and the like is time consuming and therefore expensive. Hence, there is a real need for an installation procedure which enables the worker to remain at ground level during the anchoring of clips onto the elevated flange structure.